Der Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haare
Der Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haare und die Frau mit Haaren, aber ohne Bart sind Schurken aus der Buchreihe Eine Reihe betrüblicher Ereignisse, wo sie zum ersten Mal in Band 10 auftauchen und später in Band 12 zurückkehren. Zudem sind sie zentrale Schurken in der 2019 erschienenen dritten Staffel der gleichnamigen Netflix-Serie, in der eben diese Bände behandelt werden. Der Mann wurde von Richard E. Grant dargestellt, während die Frau von Beth Grant dargestellt wurde. Biographie Vergangenheit Der Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haare und die Frau mit Haaren, aber ohne Bart sind Richter am Hohen Gericht. Gleichzeitig waren sie zwei Mitglieder der heldenhaften Organisation F.F., die Feuer bekämpften. Die beiden beschlossen irgendwann aber, dass Feuer sämtliche Probleme lösen könnte und ihnen unentlichen Reichtum verschaffen könnten. Sie sorgten daher für ein Schisma innerhalb von F.F., das begann als der Leiter der Organisation vor den Augen seines Sohns, Olaf, getötet wurde. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters verbrachte Olaf seine Nächte damit, ziellos durch die unterirdischen Tunnel von F.F. zu ziehen. Dort wurde er eines Nachts von dem Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haare und der Frau mit Haaren, aber ohne Bart kontaktiert. Diese manipulierten Olaf und redeten ihm ein, dass seine Freunde bei F.F. ihn verraten hatten. Ihre Manipulation führte dazu, das F.F. zerfiel in zwei Gruppen - Brandstifter und Freiwillige, die fortan bitter gegeneinander kämpften und ihre jeweiligen Pläne vereitelten. Der Mann und die Frau nahmen Olaf als Schüler auf und zogen ihn auf die dunkle Seite. Sie bildeten ihn zu einem Brandstifter aus, hielten sich dabei aber stets mit Lob zurück, da sie fanden dass Olaf es schlichtweg nicht verdiente. Irgendwann beendeten sie Olafs Ausbildung und meldeten sich nie wieder. Nach dem Schisma erlangten sie außerdem die Kontrolle über die dressierten Adler von F.F. Der Mann und die Frau prägten Olafs Zukunft mit ihrer Methode, reiche Kinder zu entführen und ihre Eltern zu ermorden, indem sie ihre Häuser niederbannten, um das jeweilige Familienvermögen zu erhalten. Im Gegenzug zu Olaf, der keinen Wert in den Leben der eigentlichen Kinder sah, boten der Mann und die Frau ihren Opfern aber stets an, sich ihnen anzuschließen und töteten sie nur, wenn sie sich weigerten. Eine Familie, die der Mann und die Frau sich zum Ziel setzen, sind die Quagmeirs. So organisieren sie, dass die Eltern der Quagmeirs in Peru festgehalten werden, können die Kinder aber nicht entführen da diese in ein Internat geschickt werden und dort von Olaf entführt werden. Der Mann und die Frau sind bereit, es dabei zu belassen, sind aber entsprechend wütend als die Kinder Olaf entkommen. Außerdem sind die beiden genervt, dass Olaf sich vollständig auf das Vermögen der Baudelaire-Familie fokussiert und andere potentielle Ziele unbeachtet lässt. Als der Mann und die Frau erfahren, dass ein Elternteil der Baudelauire-Familie das von Graf Olaf gelegte Feuer an ihrem Haus überlebt haben soll und sich im F.F.-Hauptquartier auf Mount Mogel verstecken soll, begibt sich das besorgte Duo sofort dorthin. Sie finden das Hauptquartier verlassen vor, brennen es aber dennoch nieder und genießen die Zerstörung. Auf dem Rückweg stoßen sie auf Kit Snicket, die gerade dabei ist die mysteriöse Zuckerdose in Sicherheit zu bringen. Um die Zuckerdose an sich zu reißen, nehmen der Mann und die Frau die Verfolgung auf. Kontaktaufnahme mit Olaf Sie treiben Kit an eine Klippe, an der sie sich vor ihr aufbauen. Bedrohlich treiben sie sie an den Klippenrand und behaupten, dass es für Kit keinen Ausweg außer den Sprung von der Klippe gibt. Der Mann fügt an, dass sie sie sowieso von der Klippe werfen wollten doch die Frau behauptet nun, dass es nicht in Gewalt enden muss. Der Mann fordert, dass Kit ihnen die Zuckerdose gibt und die Frau verspricht, dass sie Kit in dem Fall gehen lassen werden. Kit entgegnet jedoch, dass sie lieber von der Klippe springen würde, was sie dann zur Überraschung der beiden Schurken auch tut. Noch in der Luft entfaltet sie einen libellenflügelförmigen Fallschirm und der Mann fragt seine Begleiterin, ob sie ihr folgen sollen. Die Frau wirft jedoch ein, dass sie die Adler schicken sollten und beide blasen in ihre Pfeifen und rufen dadurch die Adler herbei, die sie Kit hinterherhetzen. Als die Nacht einbricht treffen der Mann und die Frau auf dem Berg auf das Lager von Hugo, Colette und Kevin, die von den beiden Neuankömmlingen eingeschüchtert sind. Sie offenbaren, dass sie mit Graf Olaf gekommen sind und dass dieser sofort kommen wird um sie zu retten, wenn sie schreien. Die Frau ist amüsiert zu hören, dass Olaf auf dem Berg ist und beide ziehen Schwerter aus ihren Spazierstöcken um die These von Kevin, dass Olaf bei ihrem Schrei kommen wird, zu testen. Am nächsten Morgen betreten der Mann und die Frau Olafs Camp, was Olaf zuerst sehr erschreckt. Dann aber heißt er die beiden herzlich willkommen und offenbart seiner Handlangertruppe, dass der Mann und die Frau seine Mentoren waren und die beiden fragen, was er mit seinem Leben gemacht hat, nur um die Augen zu verdrehen als er antwortet, dass er Schauspieler ist. Olaf behauptet, dass auch irgendwo die drei Freaks über den Berg stromern aber die Frau antwortet kalt, dass sie dies nicht länger tun. Als Olaf ihnen seine Freundin Esmé vorstellt, offenbaren die beiden Schurken abfällig, dass sie wissen, wer Esmé ist. Sie werfen Olaf und Esmé vor, die Quagmeir-Drillinge entkommen lassen zu haben, wo der Mann und die Frau doch so viel Mühe auf sich genommen haben, deren Eltern in Peru festzusetzen. Olaf ist geschockt, dass die beiden über seine Niederlage bezüglich der Quagmeirs Bescheid wissen, doch die Frau verrät, dass sie über alles Bescheid wissen, was Olaf in der letzten Zeit so getrieben hat und behauptet verächtlich, dass Olaf zugelassen hat dass drei Kinder ihn immer und immer wieder übertreffen. Verteidigend schiebt Olaf die Schuld dafür auf seine Handlanger und behauptet, dass er das F.F.-Hauptquartier in genau diesem Moment niederbrennen würde, wenn die Gruppe nicht auf Frühstück bestanden hätte. Dies amüsiert den Mann und die Frau, die Olaf verraten, dass er sich nicht um das Hauptquartier sorgen sollte, da die beiden es bereits niedergebrannt haben. Dann fällt der Blick der beiden auf Sunny Baudelaire und sie fragen Olaf verwundert, wer das Kind ist. Stolz stellt Olaf ihnen Sunny vor und verrät, dass er ihre Geschwister vom Berg geworfen hat und Sunny als Geisel behält, damit sie als Dienerin für ihn arbeitet. Der Mann wendet sich Sunny zu und behauptet kalt, dass Sunny fast ihnen fast so viele Probleme gemacht hat wie Sunnys Eltern, aber er behauptet dass sie wissen, wie man Probleme löst. Die Frau fügt an, dass Feuer alle Probleme löst und verrät, dass sie gehört hat dass ein Überlebender sich im F.F.-Hauptquartier versteckt hält und dass sie es darum niedergebrannt haben und keine Überlebenden zurückgelassen haben. Der Mann verrät, dass die dies nicht getan haben, weil überhaupt keine Überlebenden da waren und der Ort verlassen - die Gerüchte also falsch waren. Die Frau fügt an, dass sie aber auf eine alte Bekannte Olafs gestoßen sind - Kit Snicket. Der Mann verrät, dass Kit entkommen konnte, die Frau erwähnt aber, dass sie nicht weit kommen wird, da sie alleine mitten auf einem eisigen Berg ist. Als der Mann erkennt, dass Olaf Sunny eine F.F.-Leuchtfackel gegeben hat um ein Kochfeuer zu entzünden, springt er geschockt auf Sunny zu und tritt das Feuer aus. Die Frau wirft Olaf verärgert vor, dem Kind die Fackel gegeben zu haben, so dass Sunny ihren Standort gerade sämtlichen F.F.-Agenten im Umkreis von 100 Meilen offenbart hat. Olaf behauptet entschuldigend, dass er Sunny schon längst vom Berg geworfen hätte, wenn er sie nicht bräuchte um das Baudelaire-Vermögen zu erlangen. Als sie dies hören, sind die beiden Schurken entsetzt, da sie Olaf beigebracht haben, in größeren Dimensionen zu denken. Sie behaupten, dass Olaf sich nicht auf ein Vermögen fokussieren soll, wenn er sie alle haben kann, und befehlen Olaf und Esmé, sie zu begleiten damit sie ihnen offenbaren können, warum sie wirklich auf dem Berg sind. Entführung der Schneepfadfinder Einige Zeit später treten Olaf, Esmé, der Mann und die Frau wieder aus dem Zelt heraus. Sie tragen Olaf und Esmé auf, ein Netz auf der Straße auszulegen und als Olaf fragt, wieso, herrscht die Frau ihn an, dass er ihre Befehle zu folgen hat. Der Mann behauptet, dass Olaf sich keine Sorgen über Sunny machen soll, da sie schon bald dutzende reiche Waisen in ihren Fängen haben werden. Esmé fragt verdutzt, ob die Frau sich sicher sein kann, dass alle dieser Kinder Waisen sind und die Frau antwortet, dass sie noch keine Waisen sind, es aber bald sein werden. Als Olaf ein Glänzen am Fuß des Berges erspäht, fürchten der Mann und die Frau, dass es sich um Kit Snicket handelt. Als sie murmeln, dass Kit die Zuckerdose gestohlen hat, meldet Esmé sich hastig freiwillig und rast auf Skiern den Berg herunter. Während sie auf Esmés Rückkehr warten, halten der Mann und die Frau Olaf und seiner Truppe eine Rede, in der sie offenbaren dass sie kurz vor ihrem ultimativen Triumph stehen. Sie erklären den Plan, der daraus besteht die Schneepfadfinder, die alle aus extrem reichem Hause stammen und momentan den Berg erklimmen, zu entführen und ihre Eltern zu ermorden um all ihre Vermögen zu erlangen. Als Olaf den Plan hinterfragt und dabei durchblicken lässt, dass er sich von den beiden nicht genug wertgeschätzt fühlt, behaupten die beiden, dass Olaf ihre Wertschätzung nicht verdient hat. Sie behaupten, dass Olaf nach wie vor von unwichtigen Dingen wie dem Baudelaire-Vermögen ist und dass die gefangene Sunny Baudelaire der beste Beweis dafür ist. Sie fordern, dass Olaf diese Schwäche endlich überwindet und Sunny von der Klippe in den Tod wirft. Olaf gibt seinen Handlangern den entsprechenden Befehl, aber diese weigern sich und verlassen stattdessen Olafs Gruppe und stapfen davon. Der hakenhändige Mann bleibt zurück und wirft den Käfig von der Klippe, was Sunny scheinbar tötet. Der Mann und die Frau sind zufrieden, nach all den Jahren die elendigen Baudelaires endlich los zu sein, aber im selben Moment erreichen Klaus und Violet Baudelaire mit der gefangenen Esmé den Gipfel. Sie offenbaren, dass sie gekommen sind um Esmé gegen Sunny einzutauschen, woraufhin der Mann ihnen kalt zuruft, dass Sunny tot ist. Olaf hingegen ist begeistert, die Baudelaires zu sehen da sein Traum, deren Vermögen zu erhalten, daher noch nicht verloren ist. Mit leichter Gehässigkeit ruft er seinen Mentoren zu, dass sie ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hat und er sich ihnen bewiesen hat aber dennoch alles bekommen hat, was er wollte. Der Mann behauptet verächtlich, dass Olaf eine Enttäuschung ist und dass die nächsten Rekruten vielleicht besser sein werden. Im selben Moment erreichen die Schneepfadfinder den Gipfel. Die Frau begrüßt die Pfadfinder gespielt freundlich und lädt sie ein, näherzutreten. Diese tun das auch, woraufhin die Frau und der Mann in ihre Pfeifen blasen und die Adler herbeirufen, die das Netz packen, auf dem die Kinder stehen. Die Adler schleppen die schreienden Kinder davon, während alle auf dem Berg nur zusehen können. Nachdem ihre Arbeit getan ist, behauptet die Frau auf Olaf bezogen, dass sie wirklich bereit waren, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Stattdessen offenbart sie, dass sie nun sein Auto nehmen werden und behaupten, dass sie bald wieder Kontakt aufnehmen werden. In Olaf regt sich Hoffnung, bis die beiden erklären, dass sie Esmé meinten, da diese im Gegensatz zu Olaf Potential zeigt. Mit diesen Worten steigen der Mann und die Frau in Olafs Auto und fahren davon. Kurz darauf brechen in der ganzen Stadt Feuer aus, während der Mann und die Frau dies triumphierend von einem Balkon aus beobachten und sich zuprosten. Gerichtsverfahren Einige Zeit später wird Olaf verhaftet und soll in einem Gerichtsverfahren im Hotel Denouement verurteilt werden. Neben Richterin Strauss, die das beste Interesse der Baudelaires im Sinn hat, sind die anderen beiden Richter aber der Mann und die Frau. Damit sie bei dem Verfahren niemand erkennt, lassen sie allen Anwesenden die Augen verbinden und erklären, dass das Sprichwort "Justiz ist blind" wörtlich genommen wird. Da die Augenbinden zur Begutachtung der Beweise allerdings abgenommen werden müssen, erklären die beiden im Vorhinein zudem, dass der Titel "hohes Gericht" ebenfalls wörtlich genommen wird und sie daher von einem Balkon aus einem höheren Stockwerk des Hotels zusehen werden und ihre Entscheidungen per Telegram in die Lobby mitteilen werden. Während des Verfahrens fordern die beiden, dass sich nicht nur Olaf sondern auch die Baudelaires wegen ihrer Taten zu verantworten haben. Die Baudelaires plädieren geschockt auf unschuldig, woraufhin die drei Richter das Urteil fällen sollen und den Gästen aufgetragen wird, ihre Augenbinden wieder aufzusetzen. Sobald sie dies getan haben, fesselt Olaf Richterin Strauss und flieht mit ihr. Die Baudelaires, die dies hören, nehmen ihre Augenbinden ab, woraufhin sie die anderen beiden Richter als Olafs Komplizen und Mentoren erkennen. Die beiden versichern den anderen - nach wie vor blinden - Menschen jedoch, dass alles in Ordnung ist und keiner die Augenbinden abnehmen soll. Die Baudelaires rufen ihrerseits, dass die Menschen die Augenbinden abnehmen sollen, was zu einem Chaos in der Lobby führt. Der Mann fordert die Menschen auf, die Baudelaires zu packen, aber alle stürmen nur wild durcheinander, weil sie nach wie vor nichts sehen. Als Olaf ein Feuer im Hotel legt, treffen er und die Baudelaires kurz darauf auf den Mann und die Frau, die in der Lobby stehen und die anderen Menschen beobachten, die noch immer blind umherlaufen. Klaus, Violet und Sunny rufen laut um die Leute vor dem Feuer zu warnen und der Mann und die Frau sind zufrieden, dass Olaf endlich in größeren Dimensionen denkt. Olaf, der Rache an allen Anwesenden - einschließlich dem Mann und der Frau nehmen will - ruft aber, dass alles in Ordnung ist und es kein Feuer gibt, woraufhin der Mann und die Frau enttäuscht behaupten, dass sie wieder einmal zu viel von Olaf erwartet haben. Sie behaupten abschätzig, dass Olaf sie zum letzten Mal enttäuscht hat, was Olaf ihnen grinsend bestätigt. Ob sie das Feuer im Hotel Denouement letztendlich überleben, ist nicht bekannt. Galerie DuoErscheint.png|Der Mann und die Frau treiben Kit in die Enge Bartmann.png|Der Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haare Haarfrau.png|Die Frau mit Haaren, aber ohne Bart DuoImDunkeln.png|Der Mann und die Frau konfrontieren die Freaks DuoGenervt.png|Der Mann und die Frau sind genervt von Olaf DuoSunny.png|Der Mann und die Frau konfrontieren Sunny FrauWütend.png|Die Frau sieht die Baudelaires DuoAuto.png|Der Mann und die Frau stehlen Olafs Auto DuoBalkon.png|Der Mann und die Frau betrachten die von ihnen gelegten Feuer DuoLetztesMal.png|Der Mann und die Frau treffen das letzte Mal auf Olaf en:The Man With a Beard But No Hair Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Komplizen Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Status unbekannt